


it was cold, but it got warm

by kinkykenjirou



Series: you're the love of my life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Getting Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, Post-Spring High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Shirabu reveled in the annoyed and irritated look on Semi’s face and he immediately know what would follow, “Okay, listen here you brat—”Before Semi could start on his usual “I am your senpai and listen to my advices” speech, Shirabu let out a sigh of feigned exasperation, “Please shut up, Semi-san.”or that in which Semi and Shirabu get together after the Spring High finals and the whole Shiratorizawa VBC watch by the sidelines as the two snarky and prickly setters FINALLY moved to ask each other out.





	it was cold, but it got warm

**Author's Note:**

> i decided i'm thirsty for semishira (when was i not lmao) that's why i made some light content of them and i'm just really soft for them okay. this ship is my life and i'd willingly go down with it aaaaa anyway, have some cute fluffy semishira uwu + the whole stz vbc because i love each and everyone of them and i refuse to leave anyone behind. hope you like it!

After the 100th ball of Kawanishi and Yunohama bounced on the gym’s hardwood floor, Shirabu placed his hands on his knees and exhaled loudly. He was very tired, his palms are burning from the 100 serves he had done and his arms are aching from receiving countless balls (and some of them are very powerful serves courtesy of Semi, Ushijima, Goshiki and Reon) because apparently, they had to receive too.

He dragged his feet towards the benches and took his water bottle, taking in large gulps of water. He is very thirsty and he just wants to take a bath and plop down on his bed in the dormitories. The other members of the volleyball team were scattered into groups, and Shirabu noticed that some of the third years were talking to them, probably giving advice based on the awed and determined look on Goshiki’s face as Ushijima talked to him and the animated movements of Yamagata as he demonstrated something to their next starting libero, Akakura.

“Oh shit,” was the warning he had, accompanied with Kawanishi hurriedly turning around and Tendou was immediately on him. “Taichi!” The red-head exclaimed as he draped an arm around the ginger, “Don’t think you can escape our senpai-kouhai talks. Come along now.” He stirred Kawanishi, who looked back at Shirabu with a pleading look to save him, towards the other cluster of middle blockers who looked very ecstatic to receive advice from the Guess Monster.

“Shirabu.”

A voice caught his attention and he looked to his side to see Semi because of course, how could he forget, if Tendou was there, Semi would probably be there, too.

“Yes, Semi-san?” He said, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the towel in his hand.

“Well, everyone is pairing off and giving advices and I guess I might as well give you some since you’re my successor and Wakatoshi won’t be with the team next year.”

“I honestly don’t feel like your successor since I’ve had the position for almost two years.”

Shirabu reveled in the annoyed and irritated look on Semi’s face and he immediately knew what would follow, “Okay, listen here you brat—”

Before Semi could start on his usual “I am your senpai and listen to my advices” speech, Shirabu let out a sigh of feigned exasperation, “Please shut up, Semi-san.”

Semi’s irritation seemed to have increased, if the deepened scowl on his face says something and before he could open his mouth to retort, Shirabu’s lips was on his, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

It was a soft touch of lips, barely lasting, and it was still enough to make Semi’s heart flutter. When Shirabu moved away, he saw the soft look on the younger setter’s eyes and a fond smile was playing on his lips, “You saying something, Semi-san?” He said teasingly.

Semi just blinked and groaned, covering his face with his hands as he felt a scarlet flush creeping up. “You’re such a brat. I hate you.” He said and leaned his forehead on Shirabu’s shoulder. The brunet chuckled softly and ran his fingers on Semi’s soft ashen-grey locks, “I’m sure you don’t.”

Semi sighed and removed his hands from his face, instead placing them around Shirabu’s waist as he drew the younger boy closer.

“I guess this means you like me as much as I like you.” Semi said, his voice a soft whisper.

“Well, yeah. I don’t go around kissing people just for the hell of it.” Shirabu answered sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Semi who pulled back from the hug, but didn’t let go of his hold on the brunet. “I also don’t go around kissing someone I like and not intend to make them my boyfriend.”

Semi raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled, “Well, I guess we have to abide by that rule huh?”

Shirabu returned the smile, his eyes softening, and Semi decided it was his favorite look on Shirabu, aside from the determined and persevered look he had when on court and the annoyed one with the adorable scrunch of his nose and that pout on his small, pink lips when they banter back and forth in the past two years.

“I guess we do,” Shirabu wound his arms around Semi’s neck and leaned to kiss Semi, who met him halfway as their lips found each other once again in a chaste dance.

 

* * * * * 

 

Shirabu and Semi seemed too absorbed in their own world by the side of the court that they weren’t able to notice the flock of Shiratorizawa volleyball boys looking at them and watching the whole exchange as if it was one of those stories out of a shoujo manga, as Tendou said.

“Oh my god, is Semi-san crying? Did Shirabu-san make him cry?” Goshiki said frantically when he saw Semi covering his face and leaning on Shirabu’s shoulder, as if torn between moving to go closer and comfort Semi or stay where he is considering that none of them are moving towards the pair and instead, have impressed looks on their faces.

“Sssh, Tsutomu.” Yuushou said, draping an arm around Goshiki as he watched his senpais.

“But Sagae—” the other first year gestured towards Semi and Shirabu who are quietly conversing and standing close to each other, smiles on their faces and light flushes on their pale skin. Goshiki’s mouth turned into an “o” as he understood the situation and watched alongside the rest of the team.

Tendou and Kawanishi had their phones whipped out, because of course they would, and filmed the whole thing, from the moment Shirabu kissed Semi, to the confession and to the on-going kiss again, just to annoy their respective best friends because annoying Semi and Shirabu is something that they wouldn’t pass up the opportunity for.

Yamagata leaned on Oohira, who held the libero by the shoulders, “Ah kids, they grow up so fast,” he said, wiping a fake tear on his cheek. Oohira just smiled at his boyfriend’s antics. “Isn’t it wonderful, Wakatoshi?” He asked Ushijima, who was standing on Oohira’s other side.

Ushijima nodded, “It is, yes. Truly a wonderful moment.”

“RIGHT?!” Yamagata exclaimed loudly, and he immediately covered his mouth.

Semi and Shirabu separated from each other and looked towards the team, took note of the phones in Tendou’s and Kawanishi’s hands and the team’s expressions laced with amusement and dread, because of course, who would want to piss Semi and Shirabu off _at the same time?_

“Oops.” Yamagata muttered, and hid behind Oohira when he saw the four glares directed at him, from Tendou and Kawanishi whose glare screamed how the moment was ruined, as well as Semi’s and Shirabu’s whose glares were scary no matter the cause.

The other members of the team scattered off hastily, picking up balls and placing them on the cart, walking towards the net to disassemble it and some worked on post-practice stretches.

Shirabu started on towards Kawanishi who immediately hid behind Goshiki and Soekawa, and Semi was on his way towards Tendou who immediately ran and screamed for his life. Semi of course, ran after him.

Yamagata sighed when neither Semi nor Shirabu went after him and he heard Oohira chuckle beside him, “Come on, let’s finish stretching.” Yamagata followed him to the side of the court beside Shibata and Kai. Well, at least he is safe. For now.

 

* * * * *

 

Coach Washijou entered the gym after the talk with Anabara-sensei and was not surprised to see the team in chaos.

Semi has Tendou in a headlock and the red-head was screaming as Semi brought down a knuckle and rubbed it on his head.

Shirabu was glaring at Kawanishi then he smiled deviously, looking at Goshiki and gesturing for him to come closer. Kawanishi looked at the young ace in panic, shaking his head, but one unimpressed look from the future captain of Shiratorizawa had Goshiki stumbling to go to him, even going as far as saluting. Shirabu snorted and leaned in to whisper something, Goshiki nodding fervently at everything he said.

The next thing everyone knew, Goshiki tackled Kawanishi to the ground, who turned very bright red, and Shirabu got his phone back, and he was now the one taking the pictures of a flushed Kawanishi and Goshiki who was mindlessly straddling his senpai and asking him if he was fine, not knowing how much he was affecting the ginger middle blocker.

Washijou just shook his head and let out a deep exhale at his team’s antics. It was nothing new, he thinks as he massaged his forehead.

“I reckon Taichi and Tsutomu would get together in the middle of the next school year.” Saitou said beside him. Washijou just hummed, it wasn’t unusual for them to talk about the budding relationships they see developing in the team, “Perhaps. As long as it won’t be a hurdle to the team.” And he knows it won’t, he had seen Ushijima and Tendou and never once had they brought their personal problems with them on the court, as well as Yamagata and Oohira. If anything, their teamwork became better and the bond between them became stronger.

“Tell them to clean up, and we’ll be having a short meeting before they leave.” Washijou said and Saitou nodded, immediately relaying the message to the rest of the team.

Semi released Tendou from his hold and the red-head immediately ran to Ushijima. He sighed and made his way to Shirabu, who was grinning devilishly at his phone and Kawanishi who was still beet red beside him, Goshiki still moving around him to check if he was okay.

“You’re evil.” Semi muttered as he sidled up to Shirabu, placing a soft kiss on his temple. Shirabu grinned up at him and winked, “That’s what they tell me.”

Semi let out a laugh, held Shirabu’s hand in his and stirred his boyfriend, they’re boyfriends now and Semi liked the sound of it, loved the thought of calling Shirabu his, towards the huddle of their teammates in front of their coaches.

When they were dismissed, they immediately gathered their bags and Shirabu’s hand was in his again as they walked back to the dorms, their teammates' chatter a background noise as they soaked in the warmth emanating from each other in the chilly night.

Shirabu moved closer to him. It didn’t take long for Semi to know that Shirabu is very clingy.

“Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?” Semi asked.

Shirabu looked at him and blinked, his wide doe eyes looking straight at Semi and he wasn’t able to stop himself from kissing the brunet. The blush that crept on Shirabu's cheeks was beautiful.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Shirabu answered quietly, and Semi felt the brunet squeeze his hand.

They continued the walk silently, and bid their goodbyes with the others as they separated. Semi walked Shirabu to his door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Semi said when he faced Shirabu and the brunet nodded. Semi leaned in and placed a kiss on Shirabu’s forehead, “Sleep tight and sweet dreams, Kenjirou.” He said, smiling softly. Calling Shirabu by his first name was more than satisfying, Semi thought. He stepped back and was about to turn around when a hand on his arm stopped him and he was met with a kiss on the lips from Shirabu.

“Goodnight, Eita.” The brunet said when they separated and immediately went inside his shared room with Kawanishi.

Semi just stood there for a while with a love-struck smile on his face, before he turned around and head to his own dorm room.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> twt: EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


End file.
